Flash of Never Ending Hope
by Infinite-World
Summary: Edward and Alphonse met someone when they inspected a city! Who is that? Seems it's made Ed and Al scared with it!


Flash of Never Ending Hope 

A Full Metal Alchemist Fan Fiction

Created by: HaganeSpirits

My second Fan Fiction that I would like to send it, sigh… Well, it's the first time I make a Fan Fiction for Full Metal Alchemist; I have one for Naruto too and I have sent it. It's been two weeks to ask my Dad to let me use the Internet, although I have to spend my money to pay it. I just like to give a shot to try it. Well, please review me and tell me if you like it!

Transmutation I: Wasteland for Edward!

"HEY! I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!" Edward yelled in the middle of desert. Desert! Yep, a dessert. Alphonse was beside him and tried to calm him, but the result instead made Edward increasingly yelled and jumped around with mad face. What's going on?

Previously; on yesterday in the Military Department at Central City…

"Ok, what's going on, colonel?" Edward with hands on his hip; looked to Roy in the Roy's office.

"Take a look at this." Edward took a document reluctantly and looked at it. Alphonse tried to look at it too. Roy sat at his chair and leaned his head with his hands. Riza was beside at him.

"An illegal activates in Rucksand city? What's the relationship of this problem with us?"

"I would like to send you two to Rucksand city at the east continent to handle this problem." Riza gave two train tickets to Edward and a promotion letter to the owner of Rucksand city.

"Hey, hey colonel. Can you stop to disturb our holiday! I was just took my furlough two days ago and I still have five days to take a break! Isn't it, Al?" Al nodded. "So colonel, stop playing fool with us!" Roy sighed twice and looked to Edward.

"I don't have much time to play with you either, Hagane no. And also, I can't give this business to my subordinates or with mayor Armstrong; they have their own business. So… you're the only one I can oppressed with it." Some mad wrinkles appeared at Edward's head. Some bad feeling covered Alphonse and he sweat-dropped.

"Why? Can't you do this, little shrimp?" Immediately Edward shouted so loud and turned Roy's table upside down.

"**WHO'S THE SUPER-DUPER SMALL SHRIMP THAT THERE'S NO ONE COULD SEE IT!"**

The militaries in the department could more than guess that it was Edward's shout, cause there's no one could rival Edward's loud voice if he got some mocked by someone who called him "shrimp" or "shorty".

"So you want to do it?"

"**YEAH!** GIVE ME THAT LETTER! AND THE MONEY FOR THE TRIP!" Riza took a bundle of money from Roy's drawer and gave it to Edward.

"ALL RIGHT! LETS GO, AL!" Still with mad face, Edward kicked the door and left the military with Alphonse. Riza sighed and wrote the payment for the repaired the door and gave it to Roy.

"Why you wrote it at my name? Just write the payment at Edward Elric's name. I don't want to have some trouble because him, even if he died in my territory."

"Colonel Mustang…" Riza gave a compressed to her word; made Roy shrank his forehead.

"Err… All right, all right. Write the payment to my name and finished it as soon as possible. Sigh…"

Back to Edward in the dessert. He still grumbled around the dessert.

"Stop it, brother. If you still grumble like this, we never can reach the Rucksand city. Well, it's your own fault that made we have walk in the middle of this dessert. How could you just bring 500 gold? It's not enough to eat nor transportation payment." Edward looked to Alphonse with bad mood and lied down on the sand.

"HELL! That damned colonel… Ouch! It's hot!" Edward jumped from his position and scream. Alphonse only lifted his shoulder. He grumbled about his pain all time while he walking. All of sudden, Edward looked to Alphonse and grinned. _Man, I think he want to do something evil_, thought Alphonse.

"Alphonse! Don't move!" Edward clasped his hand on his chest. _OH MY GOD!_

"NO WAY! I DON'T WANT TO BECOME ANY TRANSPORTATION THINGS!" Too late. Edward ran to Alphonse and transmutate it into a jeep! Some sweat-dropped appeared at Alphonse's face.

"GYAHAHAHAHA! I never think I can be a genius like this!"

"What kind of genius! Transmutate you own brother into a jeep! That's an idiot's thought! Hey, brother!" Without hear any complain from Alphonse, Edward jumped into the jeep and started the engine.

"Don't worry Al, I just modificate your mail. And I've hid your transmutation circle at the dashboard. So just enjoy it, WAHAHAHAHA!" After the engine ready, Edward drove the jeep to the north. _I guess I'm always in trouble with him…_ Alphonse thought again.

"Hey, Al."

"Huh? What's wrong, brother?" Edward looked so thirsty and almost fount.

"Hey brother, don't faint now! Who will drive me to the Rucksand city! Brother!" Too late. Edward fount at car seat; leave Alphonse who was so panicked with it. One hour past, Alphonse increasingly panicked. Not long, a woman passed the way and saw Alphonse with Edward in the jeep. She ran to the jeep and examined Edward.

"Excuse me…" That woman was so shocked and screamed.

"Kya! Wha… What was that! Who is there!"

"I'm sorry I've surprised you. I'm here, the jeep!" That woman shrank his head and looked closely to Alphonse.

"A talking jeep?"

"The exactly, no. I'm not a jeep, anyway what kind of jeep that can talk like me? Sigh… Miss, I have a request for you. Would you mind to drive me to Rucksand city? I'm worried about my brother…" That woman jumped into the jeep and watched Edward who fount at the seat.

"May I ask you one thing? Is this your brother?"

"Yeah, he is my older brother." That woman wiped Edward's sweat with a fabric.

"Seems he had a dehydration. All right, I will bring you two to Rucksand city. At last, I want to go there too."

"Thank you miss! Oh yes, I haven't asked your name. What is your name?"

"Norah Curtis. Your name?" That woman smiled and hit the gas pedal quickly. She drove to Rucksand city with high speed.

"Ah, Alphonse Elric. He is Edward Elric. It seems I've troubling you so much, I'm so sorry."

"No problem. I'm the one who must thank to you because you gave a lodge to go to Rucksand city. Well, you know it feels pain to walk in a big dessert like this. Anyway, your brother was so small and shorty."

"Hahaha, he will got a big mad if he heard you said that, Norah-san."

Not too far from their place, they saw a big tower.

"There's it!" Norah hit the gas pedal so hard and drove the jeep like a crazy woman. Alphonse tried to calm Norah, but he can't did it. Once they arrive at Rucksand city, Norah turned the wheel sharply to the left; pass the traditional market. Some people who around the market screamed when Norah raced with speed more than 100 kilometers and passed them like flash.

"Norah-san! Please be careful!" Alphonse yelled; tried to make Norah slowly her drive, but it's seems his voice can't reach Norah's ear. Suddenly she pulled the hand break and stopped in front of a brick house. She jumped off from the jeep and brought Edward into the house. Alphonse watch them and silent, although the real reason was because he scared about this woman.

_It's remembering me about our sensei… Gulp! Gosh… I'm wondering about Izumi-sensei…_

Six hours passed, Edward woke up in a fabric bed. He looked around and then he shouted.

"AL, AL! WHERE'S AL! AL!" Norah came into the room and watch Edward. She gave him a wet towel and a water bucket to Edward.

"Could you stop yell like that! Didn't your mother even tell you to keep respectful in other's house?" Edward averted Norah's eyes and snorted slowly.

"I don't have any mother… Anyway, do you see my little brother! His name is Alphonse."

"Of course I've seen him. I left him at the outside." After he heard it, he went out and found Alphonse who stuck at the garage. Alphonse seems so bored to wait him.

"Al, Are you alright?"

"Brother! I almost died cause worrying about you. I'm so glad Norah-san bring you here." Edward clasped his hand on his chest and transmutated Alphonse back to his original form. Alphonse looked to Edward and let Edward examined Alphonse to find any scratch or crack.

"Seems it's all right. Hey, did you say Norah-san? Who is that?"

"She was the one who bring us here. She is a very kind woman; although she is a driver freak. Have you said any thank you to her?" Edward only lifted his shoulder. "If you haven't, you should do it now. Ah, Norah-san!" Norah stood behind them and saw Alphonse's original form. Seems she known what's going on.

"Edward… Did you use the method of binding soul with alchemy to your little brother?" Edward startled for a while and then he looked sharply to Norah.

"So what do you want to do if that so?" Norah smiled and shook her head slowly. Her black hair looks so pretty when it loosed down. Alphonse startled when he looked at it.

"Nah, I don't interest about something like that. Also, guess about it… I have heard your name from my older sister…" Norah tried to remember for a while. "Ah! I remember! You're my sister's students! I have saw you two five years ago!"

"Huh? What do you mean? We never remember we've met you before it." Edward and Alphonse looked to each other; tried to remember again. But they only shook their head. Norah smiled to them and grinned a little.

"You have met me in Dublith, remember? In sister Izumi's house!" In instant, Edward and Alphonse rigid and their face, well seems so suffered and deathly pale with it.

"It can't be… Are you Norah Curtis!"

"Yes, I am." Suddenly Edward and Alphonse moved back and ran way.

"Oh my GOD! HOW COULD WE MEET IZUMI-SENSEI'S LITTLE SISTER!" All of sudden, in Edward's memories, gushed forth a memory. Edward saw a young teenage who always beside Izumi appeared and watch them practiced with Izumi. "… I REMEMBER NOW! SHE MUST BE THE YOUNG TEENAGE WHO ALWAYS BESIDE HER! JEEZ! IT'S UNBELIVABLE!"

"What should we do now, brother! It's the end of our world! God, let's us ran away! HUWAAA!" Edward and Alphonse stopped their foot at once, cause Norah had been in front of them! Her face seems like some fusion of mad, stress, and confused.

"Why you two ran away? Do you think I will eat you two? I'm not a cannibal anyway, so stop ran away." Suddenly, Edward clasped his hand and touched the ground. In instant, a big cage appeared from the ground and locked Norah in the cage. Edward and Alphonse left her and tried to run away.

"I'm sorry, Norah-san!" Behind them, Norah sighed twice and then she clasped her hand too; touched her right hand to the ground. The cage vanished at once and some kind of super-size of rapid-fire cannon appeared beside her.

"Sorry guys, I can't let you ran away so easily." She fired the cannon to the direction of Elric brothers. In a second, BOOM! Edward and Alphonse threw to the side and hit the wall because the shot. Norah came in front of them and watch them with her black eyes.

"Hah… I told you guys, don't run away… Would you go to my house now? Without any 'force', I promise. Please." Norah extended her hand to in front of Elric brothers with smiled on her face, made Edward and Alphonse couldn't say anything to her. Edward accepted Norah's hand and stood up, then they back to Norah's house.

In Norah's house, they rested for a while. Norah gave a warm blanket and a cup of vanilla milk to Edward. Edward looked to the cup with loathed face and moved it to Alphonse's place. Alphonse watched Edward with suspicious face, known that Edward would never drink the milk, even if he must die…

"Brother…" Edward's face full of cold sweat. "BROTHER, YOU MUST DRINK IT OR AT LEAST, YOUR HEIGHT WILL NEVER INCREASE!"

"NO WAY! TILL I DIED, I WOULD NEVER DRINK IT!" Edward avoid Alphonse's grip and ran to the other side. Alphonse came toward him and persistent Edward to drink it.

"Stop running around my house, jeez… Edward, Alphonse, have I use force to make you quiet?" Both Edward and Alphonse stop ran and sat quietly on the chair. Norah bring them to the bedroom and left them there.

"Remember, don't try to run away." After she said that, she closed the door. Edward looked to Alphonse for a while and then he lied down on the bed. He turned around to Alphonse.

"Hey, Al."

"Hmm? What's wrong, brother?" Edward wheezed once and then he picked out his silver watch. Alphonse took it and opened it. Some scratches with some letter and number seen in the cover of the watch. Alphonse startled for a while.

"Brother, this is?"

"The date… when we burnt our home. It's the first time you see it, huh? It is… kind unmanly to me, to keep the date of when we burnt our house to remembering me not to go back again. But…" Edward's voice almost completely vanished and he silenced for a while. "I… I can't just forget it. Al, do you… think that I'm unmanly? Because this… memory?" Alphonse shook his head and looked closely to Edward.

"Brother, I don't think its kind of unmanly. Because I know, you really keep this promise for four years, and… you have done it. So, stand upright and walk, to the way that you choice." Edward bent down his head and gave a bitter smiled to him.

"Thanks, Al."

"Hehehe… your welcome."

In the other place, Norah was sat on a long bench in the terrace. She watched the moon with dropped eyes. All of sudden, she vomited out some bloods from her mouth. Norah groaned cause pain and she fell from the bench.

"Sigh… Uhuk, uhuk! Well… I guess it's because I used too much energy for chase those two. Sister, forgive me… I have to break our promise. Uhuk, uhuk…" She stepped into her bedroom and took out a painkiller. She drank it with a glass of water and then; she lied on her bedroom. Suddenly a phone ringed from her side.

"Yeah, hello."

"Norah! Is that you! Thanks God, you're save. Anyway, I have a bad news for you. Please, run away now.! The military's groups have come and killed some people in the west. In no time, they will destroy Rucksand city! So please, run away now!" Norah was so shocked with the news, but she only smiled.

"Well, sorry Larine. I can't just leave this city without any resistance, you know. This… is a special place for him and me. I will protect this city, all of you run away now before late. Because… this place will become a battle fields…"

"Norah, I understand that. But you have to protect your own future! So please, hear us one more time!"

"I'm sorry, but this is my choice. Please save yourself. I'm sorry for troubling you all time."

"Norah… I understand, take care yourself. I will pray for your save. May the God of Aestrya bless you." Norah put over the phone and slept at the bed.

While at Edward's place, Edward and Alphonse still talked to each other.

"Err, brother?"

"Yeah?" Alphonse opened the windows and pointed to a red light from the west direction. "Look over there."

Edward glanced his eyes to the direction and suddenly, he stood up, took his jacket and ran to the lower floor. Alphonse followed behind him. Edward pounded on the door of Norah's room so hard, made Norah has no choice but to answered Edward.

"What now, Edward?"

"Outside! There's a conflagration at the west direction from here! You must hurry!" Norah turned back her body and took a long coat. She came out from her house and then she took a motorcycle.

"Edward, transmutate Alphonse into any transportation things and come afterward me later. I will go first to finished those military."

"Military! What do you mean!"

"Sorry, I don't have any time for explanation. Hurry up." Norah started the engine and drove it to the west direction. Edward clasped his hand on his chest and transmutated Alphonse into a motorcycle.

"Brother, I think Norah-san has hid something from us."

"Yeah. We will talk it later. Come on, Alphonse!" Edward started the engine and followed Norah from the back. Not far from their place, they saw a burnt building and some people who wore military uniforms fired some civilians around that place. Norah jumped from her motorcycle and started to attack some military groups.

"Brother, look at those pocket!" Edward looked closely to the pocket and saw a long chain in it.

"Hem, group of state alchemist? It makes me feel sick. Well, even that so, of course I can't let Izumi-sensei's little sister in a danger, right Al?" Edward transmutated again Alphonse's body. Alphonse nodded to Edward and ran to those groups; while Edward transmutated almost all things around him to became any kind of weapon. Himself transmutated his automail to became a blade.

"Norah-san, are you alright!" Edward ran to Norah's left side and prepared his automail. Norah seems so exhausted and sweated so much. "Kind of it, Edward."

Suddenly a man with dark blue hair attacked Norah from behind. Norah avoided it but still got injuries. She fell to sit position. Edward tried to help her stood up, but that man started to attack again. Edward transmutated the ground to became a big shield. That man moved to back.

"An alchemist, huh? Not too impressive for me, with a shorty body like that." Some mad wrinkles appeared on Edward's forehead. He stood up and looked madly to that man.

"Who's the one that you called shorty, huh!" That man easily pointed to Edward. Of course, Edward can't accept that he called by 'shorty', so he clasped his hand and then he touched it to the ground.

"Who's the one likes **BEAN WITH MICROSCOPIC SIZE THAT THERE'S NO ONE COULD SEEN IT**!" An ultra-hyper size rapid-fire cannon appeared on Edward's bottom. That man smiled and came forward it with a katana in his left hand.

"Try to break it! Let's see how you will do that! Eat this!" Edward fired that man twice, but that man avoided it so easily and wielded his katana three times. In a second, Edward's cannon splat into hundreds of small stone and made Edward fell down to the earth. That man stood in front of Edward and grinned a little.

"You see? I could divide all things in only three swings, so let's end this battle quickly. That man pointed his katana to Edward's neck. Alphonse who saw that, ran as quickly as he can to saved his brother. That man started to wielded hid katana to cut Edward's neck.

All of suddenly, Norah held the edge of the katana until her hand full of blood. She looked the blue-hair man with cold eyes and kicked that man so hard to the left side. Some blood came out from her mouth.

"Norah-san! Don't force your own body! You're still injuries!" Edward held Norah's had and put it in his shoulder. But Norah released it. She clasped her hand and touched it slowly to the ground. All roads in the Rucksand city looks glowed with blue light and in a second, thousand of earth needles appeared from the ground and hit all military's groups. Many from them got bad injuries because it.

"I said it now, get away from this city or you will feel the pain of this hatred." That ma retreated, while he yelled to Edward.

"Alright! I will come back next time. Little shrimp, I'm Ruiz Yamagata. See ya!" Ruiz disappeared in the thick smoke. Suddenly, Norah fell at once.

"Norah-san, Norah-san!"

Guess what? For this time, please forgive me about the mistake that connected with the verbs, or the tenses. I dedicated this Fan Fiction to my 'half sister' Laurensia, Animanga Crisis, and all Full metal Alchemist fans! Review me please!


End file.
